


Ambushed

by Pinxku



Series: Alexander angst and more [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, George Washington is a Dad, George Washington is worried, Gunshot Wounds, I'm just tagging now, Injury, Maybe read the notes, The author is feeling stange, Traitor, Washingdad, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Washington and Alexander get ambushed. Now it's up to Washingdad to get away while keeping injured Alexander safe.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Alexander angst and more [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552390
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	Ambushed

Washington was running. He was running fast, adrenalin pumping in his veins as shouts and bullets followed after him. He was so outnumbered it wasn't even funny. Damn it. 

He almost trips when he dodges another shower of bullets coming his way. God fucking damn it all.

Bullets swished past him as he ran through the forest. There were 3 major problems right now.

1\. His huge tall frame was hard to hide and made him a great target. 

2\. There were way too many enemy soldiers after him.

3\. His second in command was currently dying in his arms. Not good!

They didn't expect it. They didn't expect a traitor among them when they left for a mission. It was a simple mission where the General was needed to come and see the damage. Now normally he would have just gone there alone with the said soldier but Alexander insisted that he would be there to company his general. And Washington had agreed.

They were riding to the field when suddenly Alexander, the kindhearted fool even in the middle of the war had stopped to look at a small squirrel that had fallen off the tree.

Suddenly bullets were flying hitting Alexander straight to stomach and due to the force dropping him off the horse with a cry. A spike of terror-filled Washington's gut when the boy didn't move again. 

Washington dropped off his horse who had gotten hit at the same time as Alex. Had they been still riding forward that bullet would be in Washington now.

By some miracle, Washington was able to get to Hamilton who was laying on his back panting. The soldier who was accompanying them was trying to shoot them while redcoats were coming out of the bushes.

Washington was quick shooting the soldier before the man could do more damage. There were a lot of soldiers. There was no way he could fight all of them alone and protect Alexander. The best course would be retreat while they still could since the redcoats were a good distance away. Leaving alone would make him get away faster but there was no way he would leave a man behind. Especially Alexander.

So he scooped the boy from the ground eliciting a pained groan from him. The kid was so light it was worrying even though it worked for his advantage. If they got out alive he would make sure the boy ate more. Then he ran.

He ran as fast as he could trying to get away - to get Alex away - from the enemy making fast moves through the bushes, dodging bullets and getting hit with twigs. He was able to shoot back and with a satisfying thump behind him, he kept going.

He knew that if he kept going straight he should arrive at the camp soon and be provided back up.

The only problem was Alexander who was breathing heavily in his arms already feeling slightly cold as blood poured from his wound and trickled down from his mouth.

"Hang on son, almost there" he whispered as he kept going. He was fast for a man his size, and the practice Alexander had suggested about moving stealthily through the forest had helped a lot. The enemy sounds were getting further.

There the camp! He ran and heard shout ahead as the soldiers spot him. Another burst of speed ahead as Alexander lets out a whimper his hand curling to hold Washington's coat. 

More soldiers get ready to defend their general as he runs up. They create a wall behind him as he gets to them. Lafayette was shouting commands. 

"MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!" he shouts immediately. Lafayette was a smart man he could handle the enemy. Right now his concentration was on the bleeding boy in his arms. 

He wanted to snap at the medic when they took Alexander away from him to the medical tent but the logical part of him stopped himself. 

The next hours were spent pacing as he waited to be let in to see the boy. He could hear the voices talking inside the tent trying to save the boy. 

The intense anger he felt when he saw the traitor being dragged away. He wanted to strangle the man with his own hands as the man smiled at him when he passed. His hands that were covered in Alexander's blood.

It only then sunk in. After the adrenalin and anger and worry.

Alexander was shot. His Alexander. His boy was shot. His son could DIE.

His mind was starting to spin and heart speed faster. His hands felt like they were burning with the blood that covered them. It would worry him how much power Alexander getting hurt or the boy, in general, could hold on the older man. He can think about that later when Alexander was fine. Or never.

Right now he needed Alexander to be fine. He needed to see him smile and write. He needed a change of clothing and get the blood off of him.

He felt frantic as he walked to his tent to clean up and collect himself 

3 hours. It took 3 more hours to stabilize Alexander and for Washington to get to see him.

3 hours of frantic energy flowing through him. The feeling only calming when he saw the boy. His small frame was pale and still but alive. Washington settled next to the bed and took Alexander's hand. The steady pulse in the small wrist lulled Washington asleep quieting the buzzing inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So that happened.
> 
> It was Washingdad's birthday yesterday so I decided to spare him the heartbreak of losing his son again.
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this one. I just kinda wrote and wrote but I feel like it lacks the emotion. I don't feel at least when I wrote it. What do you guys think?
> 
> So what's new?  
> My hamilton hoodie arrived woohoo! The half-term break is here yay, I did a Laurens digital art of which I'm really proud but it got almost like no feedback what so ever. So that's disappointing. I've been seriously neglecting one of my stories so I should really get going with the program. I feel weirdly empty or peacefull right now and am seriously lacking on music right now. Why am I telling this? I don't know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy. Come say hi on Tumblr or leave a prompt if you wanna. @Pinxku22 maybe check out the art. It's there on Tumblr or in Instagram where I post most my drawings @Pinxku22
> 
> Have a nice day/night


End file.
